A variety of devices, such as position emission tomography (PET) scanners, make use of sensors that have a scintillator positioned over a light sensor array. During use of these devices, photons are received by the scintillator and are converted to a light photon that is then received at the light sensor array. Electronics in communication with the light sensor array determine which light sensors in the array receive the light photon and use this information to generate the results.
The results generated by the electronics are generally based on the approximation that the light sensor that receives the light photon is positioned where the light photon originated in the scintillator. However, this approximation is often not accurate and accordingly is a source of error in the results. As a result, there is a need for an improvement in the results produced by these devices.